


Asthetically Pleasing

by Dach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ... wow... awkward, Angels Are Weird, Bobby is Just Standing in the Background Clearing his Throat, Castiel is Awkward, Confessions, Dean is confused, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Confessions, Gabriel is So Done, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel is a Softie, I Needed to write Something, M/M, Sam Is So Done, Singer Salvages: The Place of Confessions, awkward moments, castiel is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dach/pseuds/Dach
Summary: “C’mon, Cas-buddy!” said Gabriel. “He's totally into you!” Heedless of the blush spreading across Castiel's cheeks, the archangel continued. “All you gotta do is walk over there, and tell him you like him and wanna go on a date. But not in your blunt phrasing.”Castiel frowned slightly, but nodded.It couldn't be too complicated.“Yes, Gabriel. I will do that now.”





	

“C’mon, Cas-buddy!” said Gabriel. “He's totally into you!” Heedless of the blush spreading across Castiel's cheeks, the archangel continued. “All you gotta do is walk over there, and tell him you like him and wanna go on a date. But not in your blunt phrasing.”

Castiel frowned slightly, but nodded.  _ It couldn't be _ too  _ complicated.   _ “Yes, Gabriel. I will do that now.”

And with that, he rose from where he and his brother had been crouching in the shadow of a banged-up Toyota, making his way over to where Bobby and the Winchesters were having drinks at the other side of the salvage yard.

Dean noticed the approaching angel first. “Hey, Cas!”

Cas didn't speak.

“Cas?”

Castiel cleared his throat awkwardly, a heavy blush settling over his cheeks. “Hello, Dean. I must inform you of something.”

Dean cocked his head to the side, as if in askance. Cas's blush spread even Dean prompted: “Yeah?”

The angel remained still, though. He didn't speak and the flushing red spread even further. “Cas?”

Castiel could hear, from the other side of the sunny salvage yard, Gabriel groan in exasperation. His own jaw still seemed glued shut. 

“Castiel?” 

As Dean moved forwards, perhaps to check for Cas's intact well-being, the flushed angel burst out: “I find you aesthetically pleasing!”

Silence reigned. From the other side of the salvage yard, they could all hear Gabriel’s: “Dear,  _ God _ !”, accompanied with the dull thunk of his head hitting metal in frustration.


End file.
